uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1946
1946 (MCMXLVI) fue un año normal comenzado en martes según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en Reino Unido despega el primer vuelo civil en el Aeropuerto de Heathrow, con destino a Buenos Aires haciendo escala en Lisboa. * 2 de enero: en la plaza principal de León (México), el ejército mexicano asesina más de cien civiles que reclaman democracia, en lo que se conoce como Matanza de León * 4 de enero: en el Reino Unido, Theodore Schurch es la última persona ejecutada por delitos comprometidos conforme al Acta de Traición de 1940. * 4 de enero: la empresa estadounidense IBM dona al dictador español Francisco Franco 109.000 pesetas para que sean repartidas entre las clases más necesitadas de ese país. * 7 de enero: las potencias vencedoras en la Segunda Guerra Mundial reconocen las fronteras de Austria de 1937. * 7 de enero: en Buenos Aires, Radio del Estado realiza pruebas de emisión en frecuencia modulada durante varias horas.«Hallazgo de la Radio Pública: la primera transmisión en FM de la Argentina se realizó el 7 de enero de 1946 en 43,7 Mhz», artículo en el sitio web Radio Nacional. * 10 de enero: en China, Mao Tsé-Tung y Chiang Kai-shek declaran el alto al fuego tras la mediación del presidente estadounidense Harry S. Truman. * 10 de enero: en Central Hall Westminster (Londres) se celebra la primera sesión de la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas. * 11 de enero: en Albania, el dictador Enver Hoxha proclama la República Popular. * 12 de enero: en Argentina Comienza la 19.ª edición de la Copa América. * 13 de enero: el gobierno británico fija la cuota mensual de inmigración judía a Palestina en 10.500 personas. * 17 de enero: El Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas celebra su primera sesión en Central Hall Westminster (Londres). * 19 de enero: Douglas MacArthur promulga la Carta del Tribunal Militar para el Lejano Oriente o Tribunal de Tokio. * 22 de enero: en Irán, el notable kurdo Qazi Muhammad declara en la plaza Chahar Cheragh la independencia de la República de Mahabad. * 28 de enero: en Chile sucede la llamada Masacre de la Plaza Bulnes. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Hungría proclama la república; su presidente es Zoltan Tildy. * 1 de febrero: el noruego Trygve Lie es elegido primer secretario general de la ONU. * 1 de febrero: el gobierno español autoriza la recuperación de la nacionalidad a los ciudadanos que la hubieran perdido por militar en los ejércitos beligerantes. * 7 de febrero: en Estados Unidos, el ministro de Defensa apoya los planes de Douglas MacArthur para reactivar las exportaciones japonesas. * 9 de febrero: la Asamblea General de la ONU condena el régimen de Franco (en España) y prohíbe a ese país el ingreso en la organización. * 9 de febrero: En la Unión Soviética, Iósif Stalin anuncia un nuevo plan quinquenal para la URSS a fin de superar a Occidente en la producción de petróleo, acero y hierro. * 10 de febrero: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) Finaliza la Copa América y Argentina es Campeón por Octava Vez de la Copa. * 13 de febrero: en el Reino Unido es derogada la ley antihuelga de 1926. * 14 de febrero: en el Reino Unido ―en el marco de la política de nacionalizaciones― se nacionaliza el Banco de Inglaterra. * 15 de febrero: en Estados Unidos presentación del ENIAC, primera computadora electrónica. * 20 de febrero: en el Teatro María Guerrero (Madrid) se estrena El caso de la mujer asesinadita, de Miguel Mihura. * 21 de febrero: en Egipto la huelga general provoca represión por parte de la policía, con el resultado de 12 civiles muertos. * 23 de febrero: en Bombay, una manifestación antibritánica reúne a 300.000 huelguistas. * 24 de febrero: en Argentina, Juan Domingo Perón gana las elecciones presidenciales con el 56% de los votos. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Grecia, la monarquía triunfa por amplia mayoría en el plebiscito. Jorge II anuncia su regreso a Atenas. * 2 de marzo: en Vietnam del Norte, Ho Chi Minh es elegido primer ministro. * 2 de marzo: las tropas británicas se retiran de Irán en cumplimiento de los acuerdos de la conferencia de Teherán. Las tropas soviéticas permanecen. * 5 de marzo: Winston Churchill pronunció un discurso en la universidad norteamericana de Fulton, donde denunció el avance comunista de llamado Telón de Acero de Stalin * 9 de marzo: en Ciudad de México se inauguró el primer supermercado, ofrecía autoservicio y limpieza como una opción para las clases media y alta contra los mercados porfirianos que estaban en malas condiciones. * 10 de marzo: en Italia por primera vez la mujer vota en las primeras elecciones después de la Segunda Guerra para elegir a la Asamblea constituyente que redactaría la nueva Constitución italiana y su forma de gobierno que seria elegido en junio de ese año * 13 de marzo: en la URSS Jose Stalin responde con dureza al discurso de Churchill en Fulton 12 días atrás dice al final de su pronunciamiento: podemos afirmar con entera confianza que serán aplastados como lo fueron hace 27 años Abril * 1 de abril: Perón es aclamado en las calles de la capital argentina y se producen incidentes provocados por los grupos de extrema derecha del país. * 18 de abril: se disuelve la Sociedad de Naciones y transfiere todas sus competencias a las Naciones Unidas. Mayo * 7 de mayo: la compañía Sony es fundada * 17 de mayo: en Rumania, el dictador Ion Antonescu es condenado a muerte. * 17 de mayo: en Estados Unidos, Herbert Hoover invita a la población a que ayude a los 800 millones de personas amenazadas de hambre en el mundo. * 21 de mayo: en el Laboratorio Los Álamos (Nuevo México) el físico canadiense Louis Slotin (35) sufre un accidente nuclear durante un experimento. Fallecerá 9 días después de envenenamiento por radiación. Nueve meses antes había sucedido un accidente similar con el mismo dispositivo, el «Núcleo del Demonio». Junio * 2 de junio: en Italia se realiza el plebiscito que aprueba la República (que se proclamará el 18 de junio). * miniaturadeimagen|[[Juan Domingo Perón asume la presidencia de la nación el 4 de junio.]]4 de junio: el general Juan Domingo Perón toma posesión de la presidencia de la República Argentina por primera vez. * 9 de junio: en Tailandia Bhumibol Adulyadej se convierte en rey. * 18 de junio: en Roma se proclama la República de Italia. El rey Humberto II debe exiliarse en Portugal. * 18 de junio: en Bogotá (Colombia), se funda el Millonarios Fútbol Club. * 18 de junio: en Monterrey (México). se funda el Club de Fútbol Monterrey * 23 de junio: en Chile nace el abogado y político Jaime Guzmán Errázuriz. Julio [[Archivo:AbleLarge.jpg|thumb|Estados Unidos expulsó a unos 4000 nativos del atolón Bikini para detonar la bomba atómica Able (1946).]] * 1 de julio: en el atolón Bikini, Estados Unidos hace detonar la bomba atómica Able (la cuarta detonación nuclear de la Historia humana, y la primera después de los bombardeos atómicos sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki en agosto de 1945). Como material fisionable utiliza el tristemente famoso «Núcleo del Demonio» (ver el 21 de mayo, más arriba). En 1968 reinstaló en este atolón a los 4000 nativos que habían vivido allí hasta 1946, pero debido a las enfermedades tuvo que volver a expulsarlos a otras islas más lejanas. * 4 de julio: Filipinas se independiza de Estados Unidos. * 5 de julio: como corolario de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (1938-1945), Berlín es dividida en cuatro zonas gobernadas por los aliados. * 5 de julio: se presenta en sociedad el bikini. * 7 de julio: en México, Miguel Alemán Valdés gana las Elecciones presidenciales. * 21 de julio: en la ciudad de La Paz (Bolivia) ―fogoneados por los medios de comunicación en manos de potentados de la minería, que mostraban las imágenes del linchamiento de Benito Mussolini (el 28 de abril de 1945)―, estudiantes y obreros asesinan con una ráfaga de ametralladora al presidente Gualberto Villarroel, lo tiran por la ventana de la Casa de Gobierno y lo cuelgan de un farol de la plaza Murillo. * 25 de julio: en el atolón Bikini, Estados Unidos hace detonar 27 m bajo el agua la bomba atómica Baker (la quinta detonación nuclear de la Historia humana, y la segunda después de los bombardeos atómicos sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki en agosto de 1945). Debido a la cantidad de contaminación involuntaria, se considera el primer desastre nuclear. En 1968, Estados Unidos reinstalará en el atolón a 4000 nativos que habían vivido allí hasta 1946, pero debido a las enfermedades tendrá que volver a expulsarlos a otras islas más lejanas. Agosto * 2 de agosto:La Organización de las Naciones Unidas realizó su primer encuentro con México * 26 de agosto: Estados Unidos acepta la jurisdicción obligatoria de la Corte Internacional Permanente de Justicia. Retirará esa aceptación después de ser condenado en 1986 (debido a su papel en la invasión de Nicaragua). Septiembre * 5 de septiembre: nace en Stone Town, Zanzíbar el cantante y compositor británico Freddie Mercury * 7 de septiembre: se inicia la primera estación de Televisión de América Latina XEIGC Canal 5. * 20 de septiembre: se inaugura el primer Festival Internacional de Cine de Cannes. Octubre * 12 de octubre: en Trujillo (Perú) se inaugura el estadio Mansiche. * 13 de octubre: se aprueba el Día del Idioma Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Karol Wojtyla (Juan Pablo II) es ordenado sacerdote. * 4 de noviembre: se inicia la andadura de la Unesco. * 24 de noviembre: en Uruguay se celebran elecciones, que son ganadas por la fórmula Tomás Berreta - Luis Batlle Berres. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Miguel Alemán Valdés toma posesión como Presidente de México como su quincuagesimotercer presidente para el mandato presidencial 1946-1952. * 12 de diciembre: el ejército iraní recupera el control de las provincias de Azerbaiyán y Kurdistán, poniendo fin a las secesiones ocurridas desde el año anterior. * 17 de diciembre: en Caracas (Venezuela) se instala la Asamblea Constituyente elegida por el pueblo. El poeta Andrés Eloy Blanco fue su presidente * 28 de diciembre: el poeta chileno Neftalí Ricardo Eliecer Reyes Basoalto pasa a llamarse, por sentencia judicial, Pablo Neruda, seudónimo que venía usando desde 1920. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: José María Gironella obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Un hombre. * Albert Camus: La peste. * Miguel Ángel Asturias: El señor presidente. * André Malraux: La condición humana. * John Boynton Priestley: Ha llegado un inspector Ciencia y tecnología * Fundación de la OMS. Cine Estrenos * A través del espejo (The Dark Mirror), de Robert Siodmak. * Al filo de la navaja (The Razor's Edge), de Edmund Goulding. * Ana y el rey del Siam (Anna And The King Of Siam) de John Cromwell. * La bella y la bestia, de Jean Cocteau. * Canción del sur (Song of the south), de Wilfred Jackson y Harve Foster * El cartero siempre llama dos veces, de Tay Garnett. * El castillo de Dragonwyck (Dragonwyck), de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. * El crimen de la calle Bordadores, de Edgar Neville. * Crisis (Kris), de Ingmar Bergman. * De amor también se muere (Humoresque) de Jean Negulesco. * La dalia azul (The Blue Dahlia) de George Marshall. * El despertar (The Yearling), de Clarence Brown. * El diablo y yo (Angel on my Shoulder), de Archie Mayo. * Diario de una camarera (The Diary of a Chambermaid), de Jean Renoir. * Duelo al sol (Duel in the sun), de King Vidor. * Encadenados (Notorious), de Alfred Hitchcock. * El pecado de Cluny Brown (Cluny Brown), de Ernst Lubitsch * La escalera de caracol (The Spiral Staircase) de Robert Siodmak. * Escándalo en París (A Scandal in Paris), de Douglas Sirk. * La exótica (Saratoga Trunk) de Sam Wood. * El extraño (The Stranger), de Orson Welles. * El extraño amor de Marta Ivers (The Strange Love of Martha Ivers) de Lewis Milestone. * Gilda de Charles Vidor. * ''Forajidos, de Robert Siodmak. * Grandes ilusiones (Great Expectations) de David Lean. * Iván el Terrible, de Sergéi Eisenstein. * El limpiabotas, de Vittorio De Sica. * La hermana Kenny (Sister Kenny) de Dudley Nichols. * La historia de Al Jolson (The Jolson Story) de Alfred E. Green * Llueve sobre nuestro amor (Det regnar på vår kärlek), Ingmar Bergman. * Los mejores años de nuestra vida (The Best Years of our Lives), de William Wyler. * Mariona Rebull, de José Luis Sáenz de Heredia. * Narciso negro (Black Narcissus), de Michael Powell y Emeric Pressburger. * Noche y día (Night & Day) de Michael Curtiz * Paisá, de Roberto Rossellini. * Pasión de los fuertes (My Darling Clementine), de John Ford. * Las puertas de la noche (Les Portes de la nuit), de Marcel Carné. * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (It's A Wonderful Life), de Frank Capra. * Ruta de Utopía (Road To Utopia) de Hal Walker * Solo en la noche (Somewhere in the night), de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. * Soy un prófugo, de Miguel M. Delgado (con Cantinflas). * Sucedió en el tren (Without reservations), de Mervin LeRoy. * El sueño eterno (The Big Sleep), de Howard Hawks. * Un drama nuevo, de Juan de Orduña. * Una noche en Casablanca (A Night In Casablanca) de Archie Mayo (con los Hermanos Marx)'' * Una partida de campo de Jean Renoir. * Utamaro y sus 5 mujeres (Utamaro o meguru gonin no onna), de Kenji Mizoguchi. * La vida íntima de Julia Norris (To Each His Own) de Mitchell Leisen Deporte * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por decimonovena vez. * Millonarios de Bogotá es fundado el 18 de junio por Alfonso Senior. * Se funda la Organización del Fútbol del Interior en Uruguay. * El Sevilla FC gana, por primera vez, la Primera División Española. Televisión Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Rivelino, futbolista brasileño. * 1 de enero: Juan Manuel Laguardia, locutor, actor y productor venezolano. * 2 de enero: Tomás de la Quadra Salcedo, político español. * 3 de enero: John Paul Jones, músico británico de la banda Led Zeppelin. * 3 de enero: Bernardo de la Maza, presentador de noticias chileno. * 5 de enero: Ada Itúrrez de Cappellini, política argentina. * 5 de enero: Diane Keaton, actriz estadounidense. * 6 de enero: Syd Barrett, músico británico de la banda Pink Floyd (f. 2006). * 19 de enero: Julian Barnes, novelista británico. * 19 de enero: Dolly Parton, cantante country, actriz y compositora estadounidense. * 23 de enero: Arnoldo Alemán, político nicaragüense, presidente entre 1997 y 2002. * 25 de enero: Carlos Javier Beltrán, cantante argentino (f. 2012). Febrero * 2 de febrero: Jesús Carazo Villalaín, Pintor Burgalés. * 6 de febrero: Kate McGarrigle, cantante canadiense (f. 2010). * 11 de febrero: Pasuk Phongpaichit, economista tailandesa. * 20 de febrero: Brenda Blethyn, actriz británica. * 21 de febrero: Anthony Daniels, actor británico. * 21 de febrero: Alan Rickman, actor británico. * 25 de febrero: Jean Todt, dirigente automovilístico francés. * 28 de febrero: Robin Cook, político británico (f. 2005). * 28 de febrero: Mirtha Ibarra, guionista, dramaturga y actriz cubana. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Blanca Sánchez, actriz mexicana. (f. 2010) * 3 de marzo: Jorge Asís, escritor y político argentino. * 6 de marzo: David Gilmour, músico británico de la banda Pink Floyd. * 8 de marzo: José Manuel Lara Bosch, empresario español (f. 2015). * 12 de marzo: Liza Minnelli, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 13 de marzo: Yonatán Netanyahu (30), militar israelí, hermano mayor de Benjamín Netanyahu (f. 1976). * 19 de marzo: Kado Kostzer, director y autor teatral argentino. * 21 de marzo: Timothy Dalton, actor británico. * 21 de marzo: Miguel Abuelo (Miguel Ángel Peralta), músico y poeta argentino (f. 1988). * 28 de marzo: Alejandro Toledo, político peruano, presidente entre 2001 y 2006. * 29 de marzo: Rigo Tovar, músico mexicano (f. 2005). Abril * 3 de abril: Marisa Paredes, actriz española. * 6 de abril: José Ramón Fernández, cronista deportivo mexicano. * 7 de abril: Stella Maris Closas, actriz y directora teatral argentina. * 9 de abril: Francisco Vázquez Vázquez, político español. * 12 de abril: Beto Fernán, cantautor argentino (f. 1980). * 12 de abril: Ed O'Neill, actor estadounidense. * 21 de abril: Ariedo Braida, futbolista italiano. * 21 de abril: Gilson Peranzzetta, pianista, compositor, director de orquesta y arreglista brasileño. * 25 de abril: Talia Shire, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de abril: Pedro Luis Martínez Larriba, médico, escritor, poeta y dramaturgo español. * 30 de abril: Carlos XVI Gustavo, rey sueco desde 1973. Mayo * 2 de mayo: David Suchet, actor británico. * 8 de mayo: Jonathan Dancy, filósofo, escritor y académico británico. * 9 de mayo: Candice Bergen, actriz estadounidense. * 10 de mayo: Donovan, músico británico. * 10 de mayo: Maureen Lipman, actriz británica. * 19 de mayo: André Roussimoff, luchador profesional francés. * 20 de mayo: Cher, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 22 de mayo: George Best, futbolista norirlandés. * 22 de mayo: Virginia Lago, actriz argentina. * 23 de mayo: Rodolfo Aicardi, cantautor colombiano de música popular. * 29 de mayo: Fernando Buesa, político español (f. 2000). * 30 de mayo: Eduardo Fungairiño, jurista español. * 30 de mayo: Supachai Panitchpakdi, político tailandés. Junio * 1 de junio: Brian Cox, actor escocés. * 3 de junio: Penelope Wilton, actriz británica. * 5 de junio: Stefania Sandrelli, actriz italiana. * 14 de junio: Donald Trump, 45° Presidente de Estados Unidos. * 16 de junio: Gérard Grisey, compositor francés (f. 1998). * 18 de junio: Fabio Capello, entrenador y exfutbolista italiano. * 26 de junio: Virgilio Zapatero, político y jurista español. * 30 de junio: José Ramón Esnaola, futbolista español. Julio * 6 de julio: George W. Bush, político y presidente estadounidense entre 2001 y 2009. * 6 de julio: Gerardo Romano, actor argentino de cine, teatro y televisión. * 6 de julio: Peter Singer, filósofo australiano. * 6 de julio: Sylvester Stallone, actor estadounidense. * 9 de julio: Bon Scott, cantante británico, de la banda AC/DC (f. 1980). * 21 de julio: Domingo Cavallo, economista argentino. * 22 de julio: Danny Glover, actor estadounidense. * 22 de julio: Mireille Mathieu, cantante francesa. * 25 de julio: Rita Marley, vocalista jamaiquina. * 27 de julio: Gwynne Gilford, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de julio: Ximena Armas, pintora chilena. Agosto * 3 de agosto: Jack Straw, político británico. * 7 de agosto: John C. Mather, astrofísico y cosmólogo estadounidense, premio nobel de física. * 11 de agosto: Rodrigo Lara Bonilla, Ministro de Justicia de Colombia (f. 1984). * 12 de agosto: Alain Pellegrini, militar francés. * 13 de agosto: Chitchai Wannasathit, político tailandés. * 13 de agosto: Hipólito Reyes Larios, arzobispo mexicano * 14 de agosto: Tom Walkinshaw, piloto de carreras escocés. (f. 2010). * 16 de agosto: Ramón Núñez Centella, divulgador científico español. * 19 de agosto: Bill Clinton, político y presidente estadounidense (1993–2001). * 20 de agosto: Laurent Fabius, político francés. * 21 de agosto: José Antonio Peláez Bardales, abogado, magistrado y jurista peruano. * 21 de agosto: María Uriz, soprano española * 23 de agosto: Tarik Carson, escritor y pintor uruguayo. * 23 de agosto: Keith Moon, músico británico de la banda The Who (f. 1978). Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Roh Moo-Hyun, presidente surcoreano desde 2003. * 1 de septiembre: Barry Gibb, cantante británico de la banda The Bee Gees. * 2 de septiembre: Abel Caballero, político, escritor y economista español * 2 de septiembre: Billy Preston, músico de soul estadounidense (f. 2006). * 5 de septiembre: Freddie Mercury, cantante británico de la banda Queen (f. 1991). * 7 de septiembre: Francisco Varela, biólogo y filósofo chileno (f. 2001). * 7 de septiembre: Juan José Benítez, ufólogo y escritor español. * 10 de septiembre: Jim Hines, atleta estadounidense. * 10 de septiembre: Shlomo Sand, historiador y escritor israelí. * 15 de septiembre: Tommy Lee Jones, actor estadounidense. * 16 de septiembre: Camilo Sesto, cantante español. * 18 de septiembre: Rocío Jurado, cantante española (f. 2006). * 26 de septiembre: Osmel Sousa, presidente de la Organización Miss Venezuela. * 29 de septiembre: Amparo Ochoa cantante mexicana (f. 1994). * 30 de septiembre: Héctor Lavoe, cantante puertorriqueño. Octubre * 2 de octubre: Marie-Georges Pascal, actriz francesa (f. 1985). * 4 de octubre: Susan Sarandon, actriz estadounidense. * 9 de octubre: Fernando Brant, poeta, letrista, periodista y guionista brasileño (f. 2015). * 9 de octubre: Carlos López Puccio, músico y humorista argentino, de Les Luthiers. * 9 de octubre: Johannes van Dam, periodista culinario y escritor neerlandés (f. 2013). * 15 de octubre: Richard Carpenter, cantante estadounidense. * 18 de octubre: Pablo Guerrero, cantautor español. * 20 de octubre: Elfriede Jelinek, escritora austriaca. * 23 de octubre: Alicia Borinsky, novelista, poeta y académica argentina residente en Estados Unidos. * 23 de octubre: Graça Machel, política mozambiqueña. * 23 de octubre: Mel Martínez, político estadounidense. * 25 de octubre: Elías Figueroa, futbolista chileno. * 30 de octubre: Horacio Fontova, artista argentino. Noviembre * 4 de noviembre: Laura Bush, primera dama estadounidense. * 5 de noviembre: Leopoldo Moreau, periodista y político alfonsinista argentino. * 5 de noviembre: Gram Parsons, músico estadounidense (f. 1973). * 6 de noviembre: Sally Field, actriz estadounidense. * 9 de noviembre: Marina Warner, escritora británica. * 21 de noviembre: Emma Cohen, actriz española. * 24 de noviembre: Julio Ducuron, pintor impresionista argentino. * 26 de noviembre: Itamar Singer, escritor e historiador rumano-israelí (f. 2012). * 28 de noviembre: Ted Bundy asesino en serie estadounidense. * 29 de noviembre: Juan Alberto Badía, presentador y locutor argentino (f. 2012). * 29 de noviembre: Silvio Rodríguez, cantautor cubano de la Nueva Trova. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: Joop Zoetemelk, ciclista neerlandés. * 4 de diciembre: Karina, cantante española. * 5 de diciembre: José Carreras, tenor español. * 10 de diciembre: Flores Chaviano guitarrista, director y compositor cubano. * 14 de diciembre: Jane Birkin, cantante británica * 16 de diciembre: Trevor Pinnock, director y clavecinista británico. * 16 de diciembre: Benny Andersson, músico sueco de la banda ABBA. * 18 de diciembre: Steven Spielberg, cineasta estadounidense. * 19 de diciembre: Eduardo Serra, político español. * 20 de diciembre: Dick Wolf, productor de televisión estadounidense. * 21 de diciembre: Carl Wilson músico estadounidense, de la banda The Beach Boys (f. 1998). * 26 de diciembre: Marina Cárdenas, cantante de boleros nicaragüense. * 29 de diciembre: Marianne Faithfull, cantante británica. * ¨29 de diciembre : Juan Manuel Roca, poeta y escritor colombiano. * 30 de diciembre: Patti Smith, cantante estadounidense. * 30 de diciembre: Berti Vogts, futbolista y entrenador alemán. Fecha desconocida * Ada Mee, artista alemana * Hugo Irurzún, guerrillero argentino; torturado (f. 1980). Fallecimientos * 3 de enero: William Joyce (40), propagandista nazi estadounidense (n. 1906). * 26 de enero: Adriaan van Maanen, astrónomo holandés (n. 1884). * 5 de febrero: Max González Olaechea, médico peruano. * 3 de abril: Masaharu Homma, general japonés (n. 1888). * 14 de abril: Julio Mangada, militar español (n. 1877). * 21 de abril: John Maynard Keynes, economista británico (n. 1883). * 23 de marzo: Francisco Largo Caballero, político y dirigente socialista español (n. 1869). * 24 de marzo: Alexander Alekhine, ajedrecista ruso (n. 1892). * 6 de mayo: Alcides Arguedas, escritor, político e historiador boliviano (n. 1879). * 21 de mayo: Louis Slotin (35), físico canadiense víctima de un accidente nuclear (n. 1910). * 22 de mayo: Karl Hermann Frank, militar alemán de la SS (n. 1898). * 1 de junio: Leo Slezak, tenor alemán (n. 1873). * 6 de junio: Gerhart Hauptmann, dramaturgo alemán, premio nobel de literatura en 1912 (n. 1862). * 8 de junio: Amelia Cuñat y Monleón, dibujante ceramista (n. 1878) * 27 de junio: Juan Antonio Ríos, presidente chileno (n. 1888). * 27 de julio: Gertrude Stein, escritora estadounidense (n. 1874). * 13 de agosto: H. G. Wells, escritor británico (n. 1866). * 3 de septiembre: Moriz Rosenthal, pianista polaco (n. 1862). * 16 de septiembre: Mamie Smith, cantante estadounidense de jazz y blues (n. 1883). * 15 de octubre: Hermann Wilhelm Göring, jefe de la Luftwaffe alemana durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial (n. 1893). * 16 de octubre: Alfred Jodl, general alemán (n. 1890). * 16 de octubre: Joachim von Ribbentrop, político nazi, ministro de Asuntos Exteriores durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial (n. 1893). * 25 de octubre: Manuel Carlés (71), escritor y político argentino, fundador de la banda terrorista ultraderechista Liga Patriótica Argentina (n. 1875). * 9 de noviembre: Salvador Mazza, médico argentino (n. 1886). * 14 de noviembre: Manuel de Falla, músico español (n. 1876). * 4 de diciembre: María de la Paz de Borbón, infanta de España (n. 1862). * 27 de diciembre: Pedro Mata Domínguez, escritor español (n. 1875). Premio Nobel * Física: Percy Williams Bridgman. * Química: James Batcheller Sumner, John Howard Northrop y Wendell Meredith Stanley. * Medicina: Hermann Joseph Muller. * Literatura: Hermann Hesse. * Paz: Emily Greene Balch y John Raleigh Mott. Referencias Enlaces externos *